The Potions Master’s Assistant
by grugster
Summary: Sequel to "Taking Care" and "Christmas at Hogwarts"! This story shows more of the friendship between Severus, Charlie and Alastor. Of course Poppy, Albus and Minerva will have a main role as well. SS/MM, PP/AM
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta, saiyanwizardgurl, for correcting my story and improving it.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

**_Dear readers,_**

_That's the sequel to "Christmas at Hogwarts" and so the third part of my "Taking Care" series! Voldemort is dead now. I know, I wasn't sure if I would write the battle scene and I decided against it; at least for now. The story works even without it in my opinion, and I hate Voldemort. Maybe I will write the missing 'Voldemort defeat' part later and just change the order of this series then. That wouldn't be a problem. I really hope that all these, who liked "Taking Care" and "Christmas at Hogwarts" will read this story as well and enjoy it. Please let me know!_

_By Sunny  
_

* * *

**The Potions Master's Assistant**

"Merlin, Severus, the second year's girls are really the worst. Can you believe that they keep pestering me about showing them how to brew a love potion?" Charlie asked as he sat down, exhausted, on one of the work tables in Severus' private potion lab.

"As my assistant, Mr. Weasley, you should know better than to sit on my work table. Maybe the girls would not be so interested in love potions if their object of desire has etched off his most private parts after sitting on spilled potion ingredients," Severus said, annoyed by his assistant's lax behavior.

"It's Charlie, remember? We agreed to that last week, over a fine bottle of fire whiskey," he said, not at all affected by what Severus said. He had learned to read between the lines and look under the mask Severus so often wears in front of other people. "And I would never fear for my private parts while sitting on one of your work tables because I have never met a Potions Master that cleans more thoroughly than you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Shall I speak with the girls?"

"Oh, yes, father, please rescue me from them," Charlie said sarcastically and jumped from the table. He went over to the cauldron in front of Severus. "What are you brewing?"

"Wolfsbane. It is time for our flea-bitten Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to take it," Severus spat, but not with enough venom to convince Charlie that his abhorrence was real.

"Oh, you are awful, Severus. I will tell Minerva," Charlie said as he walked around the table. "Shall I help you? I have free time to pass."

"Has Poppy sent you? I am fine. I can manage without help," said Severus, going into defense mode.

"No, she hasn't. I'm just bored, that's all." Charlie tried to calm the suspicious Potions Master. _Why does he always have to be so edgy?_ he thought.

"Bored?" Severus asked, a little harsh. "You took over my first, second, third, and fourth years, you brew half of the hospital wing's potions, and you have organized a Magical Creature Club for the children, and you are still bored?"

"Yes," Charlie said innocently. "I'm young and eager, you know!" He patted Severus on his back so hard that he almost lost his balance.

"And I am old and unused to your teenager way of showing affection, or did you just try to push me into my cauldron to take over all my duties, Weasley?"

"Charlie!"

"What?" Severus asked, bewildered.

"It's Charlie, remember? The fire whiskey…your private quarters…Minerva and Poppy away at their coffee party with Pomona?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I remember. But could you please remember that I am not one of your dragons and refrain from patting my back?"

"Sure," Charlie said sadly and sighed.

Severus realized his mistake and tried to rescue the situation. "I apologize, Charlie. I did not mean to remind you of Romania."

"Don't worry; I am glad to be here. It's just hard sometimes to leave it behind me. But it was an episode of my life, and I have to move on. It's not a job you can do for a lifetime, and I really like brewing potions. Learning under you is the best thing that could have happened to me. And I love teaching." He smiled at Severus, who was glad that he had prevented Charlie from another bout of homesickness.

"You could help me cut the – " He did not even finish the sentence before Charlie grabbed one of the knives and started to chop the moon fern.

Severus shook his head. "You really are an eager brat, Charlie."

_He said 'Charlie,'_ he thought and could not stop grinning, satisfied.

For some time they were working side by side in silence. The potion was almost at the point were they would have to place a Stasis Charm on it to let it simmer for a few hours. "Alastor asked if we would come by to play poker this evening. Are you interested?" Severus asked. He enjoyed the men's nights they were having from time to time._ For someone who does not know us, we must look like an odd combination of men. I still cannot believe how well we work together and even spend free time together. Now that the Dark Lord is no more, we do not have to worry about anything. It is so good to know that I do not have to fear the unbearable burning pain in my arm anymore. We can just sit and play cards and drink and talk. Yes, the defeat of the Dark Lord has made all people more relaxed. Except for Poppy. Merlin, that woman never relaxes. Tomorrow I have another one of those damn check-ups again. I am sure she will find something and if not, she will make something up. And then Minerva will not let me touch her tonight because she fears Poppy will find out when she checks me. Ridiculous! Okay, I do not really want to think about that possibility. So what better way to spend the evening than by having a few rounds of poker?_

"Oh, that sounds great. Will Albus join us, too?"

"Yes, I think so. Alastor wanted to ask him. I think Filius and Lupin may join us as well," said Severus, already cleaning the work bench.

"It's Remus. You really hurt him by calling him by his last name all the time." Charlie tried to make Severus realize how hard he often was on others around him.

"Not everyone has a problem with being called by their last name, _Mr. Weasley_," Severus said dryly.

"Doesn't moon fern," Charlie held up the remaining parts of the plant he had just cut, "combined with slug essence," this time he picked up the small bottle that Severus had just been about to put back on the shelf, "cause itchiness and boils when it is comes in contact with skin? And isn't your casual examination tomorrow, Severus?"

Severus' eyebrows knit together as he looked angrily at Charlie. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," retorted Charlie.

"I am warning you, Mr. Weasley," Severus said, growling dangerously.

"I hate it when you call me that," Charlie said with such a sad undertone that Severus immediately wished he had not used this weapon against his assistant again. Charlie placed the bottle on the working bench, so that Severus could take it.

"Do not be such a baby, Charlie," Severus said, snatching the bottle and turning fast so that Charlie could not see the regretful expression on his face.

"Do you really think Remus doesn't take it personally when you call him Lupin or werewolf?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Don't push it Charlie," Severus said warningly. "I will not discuss with you what I think about Lupin. It is none of your concern."

Charlie sighed loudly in frustration.

"We will meet at seven in Alastor's quarters." With that, Severus left the lab.

Charlie leaned against the work bench and pondered Severus and his strange behavior. _I can't figure out why he is so harsh with Remus when Remus tries so hard to be polite and friendly to him. _

He was still deep in thought when Albus came in. "Ah, Charlie, it's nice to see you. I was looking for Severus."

"He left a few minutes ago, Headmaster," Charlie said, still not completely out of his thoughts.

Albus knitted his eyebrows. Normally, Charlie did not call him by his formal title. "Everything all right, Charlie?"

Charlie shook his head to clear it and tried a half-hearted smile. "No, no, it's nothing."

"If you ask me, it looks as if something is troubling you. Stress with Severus?" He pulled a chair over from one of the work tables and sat down.

"Kind of, but he wouldn't be happy if I were to talk with you about it." Charlie sighed and sat again on the work bench.

"If there is a problem between my teachers, then it is quite natural that I would have to intervene, Charlie," Albus tried a stricter voice to get Charlie to speak.

"No, it's more a personal problem. Something Severus doesn't want to talk about with me, but what bothers me a lot."

"And that is?"

"Really headmaster, I can't. Severus will kill me if he finds out." Charlie shifted nervously on the work table.

"I'm not going to tell him. You are a very emotional young man, and it will eat you up from inside if you don't get it off your chest."

Again Charlie sighed and let his head hang. "It's Remus."

"Oh," Albus said. _This will be very complicated._

Charlie's head jerked up. "Oh?"

This time, it was Albus who sighed. "Yes, 'oh,' Charlie. Severus and Remus is a very difficult subject."

"But I don't understand. Severus brews the Wolfsbane for Remus, and he tries hard to find a better recipe for it. He buys every book he can get about it, reads even the smallest articles about it, and reads everything he can get about werewolves and Wolfsbane. Why would he do all that if he doesn't care? He often mocks me with my surname, so I see that he doesn't mean it as harshly as he says it when he speaks to Remus, but sometimes it is different. Sometimes, there is something in his eyes; I can't describe it. And I can see in Remus' eyes that he is hurt by what Severus says. I am confused, and it hurts me to see this." Charlie had spoken this all to the floor, and so he could not see Albus' face becoming more and more sad and weathered.

"As I said, it is very complicated, Charlie. Unfortunately, I also have played a bad role in this circumstance. It is partly my fault that the situation is as it is right now. It hurts me to see that it is affecting you so much. I wish you could oversee their problems, but you are different. I am not the right person to talk about this with. There is too much guilt from my side. The only person I could suggest to you is Minerva." Albus stood up and laid a comforting hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Those two would not accept help from you, Charlie. You cannot do anything. But if you wish to try to understand their problems, then you should talk with Minerva."

Charlie looked up and saw, for the first time since Voldemort's defeat, that Albus' eyes were not twinkling. "I will try, Albus. Thank you."

"I wish I could help you more." With one last squeeze of Charlie's shoulder, he left the lab.

* * *

**Please review and set this story on your alert because there will come more chapters if you are interested!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_**Dear readers,**_

_another chapter of my favorite story. :) I'm very glad that there are still readers out there who enjoy it as much as I do. Please don't forget to review!_

_Sunny _

_Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta, saiyanwizardgurl, for correcting my story and improving it._

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Severus in Distress**

"So, what will you do this evening, Minerva?" Severus asked as he encircled her from behind. He placed a kiss in the crook of her neck and chuckled when she started to purr. His lips touched the necklace he had given her for Christmas, and he smiled at the memory.

"I am meeting up with Poppy, Ro, and Pomona here as you are occupying Alastor and Poppy's quarters," Minerva answered while craning her neck to give Severus better acess to her collarbone.

"And what will you women do?" Severus asked, still placing kisses at Minerva's neck and throat.

"Just drink and talk, Severus. What are you up to? Don't think I don't notice that you are trying to get me to give you whatever answers you want," she said, but did not try to stop him.

"Minerva, I'm shocked," Severus said and stopped kissing her for a short time. Soon, he started again and slid a hand near Minerva's breast.

"Severus," Minerva said warningly and stopped Severus' hand by placing her own on his. "Spit it out." She turned around to look at Severus. His guilty face affirmed her assumption.

Severus sighed. "You won't tell Poppy about my sleeping problems, will you?"

Minerva looked at him sternly.

"Oh, come on, Minerva, it's just temporary. It will be over soon. It's just that the full moon is coming soon and brewing the Wolfsbane makes me a little restless." Severus tried to convince Minerva, but she was not buying his excuse.

"Stop lying to yourself, Severus. You haven't slept properly in weeks. It has nothing to with Wolfsbane, the moon, or Remus. I don't understand why it's so hard to let Poppy help you. Why don't you want her to know about it?"

"Because it's abnormal, Minerva. I'm sick of being abnormal. I'm sick of being 'Severus the mental patient' and hearing how poor Minerva has to watch him. Do you think I don't see the glances the others give you? They pity you for burdening yourself with me. They…" Severus had become angrier and angrier as he spoke. This had been gnawing at him for some time, and now it was spilling out.

"Stop, Severus. You are imagining things. Nobody looks at me like that. How can you think such things? And even if they did, I wouldn't care," Minerva exclaimed.

"But _I_ care," he said loudly before leaving Minerva's quarters, slamming the door forcefully. He was furious. _Why can't she take me seriously? Sometimes she is just like Poppy. I hate these 'be reasonable' looks. Especially from Minerva._ He felt like a schoolboy when she looked at him like that, and he definitely did not want to feel like a boy in her presence. He wanted her to see him as a man or as her lover, and he wanted to have somewhat of an upper hand in this relationship. He did not want her to feel pity for him or watch him like a stupid child on Poppy's orders.

Of course, he knew that he was being unreasonable right now. Anticipation of tomorrow's check-up had him on edge, so "harmless conversations" like the one with Minerva could send him out of control. The lack of sleep worsened his mood. He shortly thought about going back and apologizing, but he was still too angry and desperate about the current situation that he decided against it. _Only two hours until the poker game. I could spend time until then in my lab and do something useful to distract me._

______________________

He had been brewing for half an hour and his thoughts were still on Minerva. He had almost ruined the potion he was working on by stirring it clockwise instead of counterclockwise. He was adding the Flobberworm powder when his hands started to shake, and he felt his heart beat fast in his chest. _No, not this again. Damn!_ he cursed inwardly.

He cast a Stasis Charm on the potion and was relieved that he could still manage to do so. Out of experience, he knew that it would take him some time to calm down, and so he sat down on a chair and placed his hands on his legs to stop them from shaking. He tried to relax with the breathing method Poppy taught him for his panic attacks. He had not had a panic attack for a long time. Poppy said it was because he was more relaxed and happy since he was together with Minerva and since they had begun to share living quarters. It was true. He felt more relaxed in Minerva's presence, and he loved to wake up next to her and realize that he was not alone any longer. He loved her, but lately, more and more doubt had crept back into his mind again. Minerva loved him. He knew it, but he feared she would not be happy with him. So often she scolded him for not taking care of himself, and he felt that she was always watching him. A man should be the one to watch over his partner, not the other way around. _She cannot be happy with a weak man like me._ He tried very hard to be the man he thought Minerva wanted but could never do as good as he wished.

His heart was still beating fast, and he wished it would slow down soon. _Why can I not control my damn body like every other person? Why can't I be a suitable lover and not a weak freak that Minerva has to watch?_

He knew that Minerva did not seem to mind. Minerva always reacted _very_ positively to his ministrations and she often told him how much she enjoyed spending so much time together. Nevertheless, Severus had the feeling that other people did not see the situation in the same way. He had the feeling that his colleagues looked oddly at them lately. The students also thought that Minerva was mad even speaking to him. _Who cares what the students think, but I hate to see the looks of my colleagues,_ Severus thought.

He was so deep in thought that he did not realize that Albus had entered his lab. "Everything okay, my boy?" Albus asked worriedly when he saw the odd position Severus was sitting in. The gaunt face of his Potions Master and the sad expression did not help to ease his worries.

Severus head snapped up, and he looked at Albus. He felt caught, and the only thing he could think about was anger at the headmaster having seen him like this. "Haven't you heard of knocking, Albus?"

"I did knock, my boy. Several times. I was worried that something happened, and so I came in without your permission." He came over to Severus, who had moved his hands out of their awkward position and was now clutching the edges of his chair. Albus laid a hand on Severus forehead to feel his temperature.

Severus anger increased, and he jerked his head away. "I'm not a child. Why do you always have to touch me?" Severus jumped out of his chair, almost knocking over the cauldron in front of him to gain distance between Albus and himself.

Albus eyebrows knitted together, and the twinkle left his eyes. "What's wrong, Severus?" It was obvious to Albus that Severus had spent too much time pondering something and now had problems being reasonable.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is just perfect," Severus spat while backing further away from Albus.

"Oh, really?" Albus said as he approached Severus, who could not back away any further because his back had met the wall. On his way to Severus, Albus glanced quickly into the cauldron to make sure that Severus' strange behavior had not resulted from the potion's dangerous fumes. It looked harmless enough, and no fumes were wafting above it. It seemed perfectly brewed. His eyes wandered to Severus again. He was clawing at his robes. "Is something wrong with your hands, Severus?" _It cannot be the Dark Mark. It almost faded completely after Voldemort's defeat and has not bothered him since. _

Severus tried to calm himself. Now that he was fully back in reality and out of his thoughts, he regretted his violent reaction to Albus. "It's nothing, Albus. I'm sorry about my reaction. I'm just a little tired. Maybe I should skip Poker this evening."

Albus had reached Severus. A look at Severus' hands, which were loosely hanging beside him, assured the headmaster that they looked completely normal. _Tomorrow is his check-up with Poppy, so I don't have to pester him about what this was. _"I think you have brooded enough about things, and spending an evening with your friends will hopefully distract you. Or would you like to tell me what it was you were thinking about when I walked in?"

"I wasn't thinking about anything, Albus. I was just tired," Severus lied.

"Severus, I would prefer you tell me that you don't want to talk about it instead of lying to me," Albus said sadly.

Severus sighed. "I don't want to talk about it, Albus. It was just stupid." He let his head hang.

Albus ran his fingers through Severus' hair and then pulled him into an embrace. Severus did not try to stop him. It felt good to be hugged, even though he wished Albus had not felt the need to hug him. He was the only person with whom he did not feel like a total freak when he was comforted like this. "I'm sorry, Albus."

"I don't know what is bothering you, Severus. I just wished you would talk with me about it," Albus said, still hoping Severus would open up.

"I cannot. It's stupid. Nothing to worry about."

"It seems you worry a lot about it, Severus. Maybe it would help to get it off your chest. We still have time before Poker." Albus did not loosen his embrace. Out of experience, he knew that Severus opened up easier when he was not looking at the person he was speaking with.

Severus buried his face deeper in Albus' robes. "It's how they all look," he whispered.

"Who, Severus?" Albus asked gently.

"All of them. Pomona, Filius, even Poppy and Alastor. They hate me for being such a burden on Minerva," Severus pressed his face into Albus' robes in the hopes that he would not really understand what he had just said.

Of course, Albus had heard every word and was very worried. He drew back from Severus a little to look at his face. When Severus refused to look at him, Albus moved his hands from Severus' shoulders to cup his face and lift it. "Severus, what are you talking about? Nobody thinks you are a burden on Minerva. What gave you that idea?"

"Albus, they all look at me very oddly. And I see them looking at Minerva. It's pity, I know it."

"Your colleagues are looking at you lately because it is obvious that you have taken a step back again. You look ill lately. You have bags under your eyes and your mood is often edgy. They are concerned. When they look at Minerva, they are trying to find out if she has realized it as well, and they look sympathizing at her because they know how hard it must be for her to see you like this. Minerva is worried, and I'm sure she is looking forward to your check-up tomorrow as much as we are. No, Severus, don't tell me that you are okay," Albus said when he saw Severus starting to protest. "You aren't. We wouldn't be standing here if you were healthy and okay. Concern is not pity, Severus."

"It will never change, Albus. I will always be the one everyone has to watch over. The one who cannot take care of himself. I want to be normal, Albus."

"You are normal. Just because we are worried and keep a close eye on you does not mean you are below us. It's just necessary that we look out for you because you often don't do it yourself. It's the same as us looking out for Rolanda so that she doesn't hurt herself on the Quidditch pitch and Pomona when she drinks too much at a party. It's not a burden to do it. It's what you do to help out a friend."

_Why does he always have an explanation for everything, and why the hell does it always sound so reasonable?_ Severus felt stupid that he had accused his friends of thinking badly of him. What Albus said made sense. He really had not felt good lately and was often in a bad mood.

"Maybe I have interpreted the glances wrong," Severus said sullenly.

"You have, Severus. Let's see what Poppy says tomorrow and what we can do to help you, okay?"

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes. "At least the rest of you are looking forward to my damn examination."

Albus chuckled. "What about this potion? Can you let it stay at stasis or do you have to finish it now?"

"It can stay like as is. I will finish it tomorrow," Severus said, following Albus out of the lab.

_Or Charlie will finish it when Poppy keeps him in the hospital wing,_ Albus thought. Albus had not missed the slight tremor that went through Severus' body as he had held him. There was surely something wrong with his health, but that could wait until tomorrow. For now, he would try to distract Severus from brooding.

**

* * *

Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta, saiyanwizardgurl, for correcting my story and improving it._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Poker Evening**

When Severus and Albus arrived at Alastor's quarters, the others were already sitting around the Poker table.

"About time you came," Alastor said, placing butterbeers on the table. "You are way too attached to your lab, Severus. Potion brewing isn't everything, I thought you had realized that," Alastor said and offered Severus a butterbeer. "You haven't taken anything today that would react with the butterbeer, have you?" He held onto the bottle even when Severus had grabbed it.

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "No, I haven't, and if I had, I wouldn't drink, okay? You don't have to ask me this every time we go drinking."

"Better safe than sorry, Severus." Alastor finally let go of the bottle and patted Severus' shoulder. He turned to face Albus. "Butterbeer or something else, Albus?"

Albus' eyes were following Severus as he sat down between Filius and Charlie. _He cannot wait to put distance between us again._ He was so deep in thought that he did not hear Alastor's question.

Seeing Albus' look made Alastor wonder if there was more to Severus late arrival. "Albus?" he addressed the old man, a little louder this time.

Albus' head jerked in Alastor's direction. "Oh, sorry, were you saying something?"

Alastor thought quickly; he wanted to know what had caused Albus to be so absent. "A butterbeer or do you want to check the liquor in the kitchen. I'm sure you will find something good. I could show you the shelf."

Albus had been in Alastor's quarters often enough to know were the liquor shelf was, and so Albus immediately understood what Alastor wanted from him. "Yes, that's a good idea."

Severus had tried to ignore the conversation, but now he said, "No, it's not. I'm sure Albus can find the shelf himself, like all the other times, Alastor. Why don't you deal the cards so we can start playing?"

"I have some new liquor I want to show the headmaster, Severus. If you are so eager to play, then start dealing yourself," Alastor said, turning to the kitchen.

Severus tried to stand up and hold the two old men up from going into the kitchen. The others had realized the tension as well, and his attempt to stand was prevented by Charlie, who laid a hand on Severus' shoulder. So he was gently, but also firmly, pressed back in his chair and could only follow Alastor and Albus with his eyes as they left the room.

"Here, Severus, you should deal," Filius tried to distract him and shoved the cards in his hands.

"This butterbeer is good. I have to ask Alastor were he buys it," Charlie said to lessen the tension.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and ask him? Maybe you can discuss with them how long they want to imprison me in the hospital wing this time so that you will not be as bored as you have been lately. I am sure they are already pondering if they should let me attend this game or send directly for Poppy. What are you still waiting for? _Go!_" Severus shouted at Charlie, who was drawing back. He was not as experienced with Severus' outbursts as the others, and so he did not know what to do.

"Calm down, Severus," Filius said and laid a calming hand on Severus' forearm. "Charlie did not mean it like that."

Severus jerked his arm away. "Why can't you all just leave me alone?" he said furiously at Filius and then looked around the room. His eyes met Remus, who had been sitting quietly for some time. "Anything to add, Lupin? Are you scared they won't let me brew your damn potion? I already brewed it because I know what is going to happen tomorrow. You do not have to worry. Oh, but I forgot. You don't need me any longer, right? Charlie can brew it for you as well. So why don't you tell me whatever you want. Spit it out. Tell me that I should stop behaving like a child, that I should take it like a man. Say it, Lupin!" Severus had spoken himself into a rage. He was half standing and leaning on the table.

Remus was still sitting very quietly in his chair. When he felt that Severus had finished what he wanted to say, he said very calmly, "You are more of a man than most others, Severus. I do not think that you behave like a child. When I see that you are ill, I don't worry about my Wolfsbane. I worry about _you_, Severus. I know that you don't want to hear this, and therefore I stayed quiet. But now that you have approached me directly, I will tell you what I think. It's obvious that you have worked yourself into trouble again. You are scared about what those two in the kitchen are talking about, and you are afraid that your time to yourself has ended again. When will you understand that if you would just come to ask for help the moment your problems start, you would not be in so much stress and trouble like you are now?"

"I'm not scared, Lupin. You are scared because of your damn Wolfsbane. I could destroy it." It felt good to have at least one person at his mercy. It felt like the power he so often missed lately.

Remus stayed calm. "If you feel better by doing it, Severus, then do it."

"Merlin," Severus growled. Anger was boiling in him. He felt so desperate. He had made a fool of himself again, and now he had to find a way out of this situation. He pushed his chair forcefully away and turned for the door. "I'm leaving."

He was halfway to the door when he heard Albus. "No, you are not, Severus."

Severus turned to face Albus and was shocked that he was already standing behind him. "Why not? Have you already called Poppy? I told you I'm okay."

"Yes, you told me that you are okay, and I already told you that I do not believe you. We have not called Poppy, but I can promise you that if you do not calm down now, I will call for her. You are on edge, Severus. I had hoped that we could still have a nice evening of playing cards. And I was under the impression that you were looking forward to it as well. Was I mistaken?"

Severus sighed. "I am sorry. I have not slept well lately." He was surprised that he had said this aloud, but he did not care. They were his friends, and tomorrow all would know it anyway because Severus was positively sure that he had to spend a few days in the hospital wing again.

"So would you prefer to retire to your quarters, or do you still want to play with us?" Albus asked.

Now that he had a choice, Severus did not want to leave. He did not feel like spending the rest of the evening in the dungeons, and he could not go to Minerva's quarters because Poppy was there. "I would prefer to stay."

"That sounds fantastic, my boy," Albus said cheerfully and led Severus back to the table.

Severus looked at Remus. "I'm sorry, Lu...Remus. I would never ruin your potion."

"Of course, I know, Severus. And I am glad that you finished it because I prefer your brew over Charlie's." Remus turned to Charlie. "No offense, but Severus has much more experience."

"He has not only much more experience, he is much better at brewing Wolfsbane. He knows everything about it. No offense taken," Charlie said, waving his hand.

"Now that we have savored Severus skills enough, we should start playing," Alastor said. "So show us that your hands can not only brew genius potions to save the sanity of your friends, but also deal cards." Alastor always had a sense of how to vanish the rest of the tension in the air.

And so, they started playing.

They had played for two hours when Severus felt his hand shake again. He immediately grabbed his wrist to steady his card hand. _Damn._ He had really enjoyed the evening. Nobody had said anything about his condition or his outburst again and they were laughing and joking. It felt so good to be amongst friends. _Now my body has to betray me again._

The movement had not gone unnoticed by the others. Albus was alarmed immediately. _So there is a problem with his hands,_ Albus thought.

"Last game, I would say," Alastor announced.

Severus groaned in frustration.

"Don't let the evening end like it began, Severus," Albus said warningly.

"You do not have to stop because of me. I can go and you can continue playing," Severus tried to reason with Albus.

"We are not all as young as you, Severus. I have to arrange a lesson for the seventh years tomorrow, and so I should go to bed as well," Alastor said. Seeing that Severus wanted to protest again, he added, "And Poppy will be here soon, so just let's finish this game.

All agreed, and Severus just wanted the game to end because the tremor in his hand became worse. He could feel Charlie's gaze on his hands. _Already planning to take over my lab and duties, Charlie?_ Severus thought bitterly. _ No, stop. He is not like that, and I should not think about him that way,_ he scolded himself in his mind.

They had not finished the game before the door opened and Poppy came in. "Ah, still playing?" she said cheerfully.

**

* * *

Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta, saiyanwizardgurl, for correcting my story and improving it._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Poppy**

***

All agreed, and Severus just wanted the game to end because the tremor in his hand became worse. He could feel Charlie's gaze on his hands._ Already planning to take over my lab and duties, Charlie?_ Severus thought bitterly._ No, stop. He is not like that, and I should not think about him that way, _he scolded himself in his mind.

They had not finished the game before the door opened and Poppy came in._ "_Ah, still playing?"she said cheerfully_._

***

Severus immediately moved his hands down, but it was impossible to hide them completely from Poppy's gaze.

Being the experienced mediwitch that Poppy was, she had already noticed Severus move.

"We already called the last round, Poppy," Alastor explained. "Have a seat."

Severus looked daggers at Alastor, but when he saw out of the corner of his eyes that Poppy was glancing at him, he quickly looked away.

"Don't let my presence bother you. Continue playing." She moved a chair near her husband and sat down. This gave her good view of Severus. Minerva had told her about the heated discussion this afternoon and about Severus' problems. She had not told her about the tremor, but perhaps he had hidden it even from her. At first, Minerva had not said anything, but she was depressed, and so Pomona and Poppy had prodded her to tell them what was wrong. _Why does Severus always have to run himself out like this and not come to ask for help? _She had hoped that after Severus' last stay in the hospital wing he had learned that it was not a weakness to ask for help. Hearing what he had said to Minerva about being weak and abnormal was a sign of how far he had let it go again. _It's a wonder that he has not had a panic attack again. Or maybe he had one already and hid it as well._ She saw sweat forming on Severus forehead and the tremor in his hands became worse. _I hope the game will end soon._

Severus could not concentrate on the game anymore. Poppy was not even trying to hide that she was watching him, and that made Severus very nervous. _So Minerva told her something._

Finally, the game was over and all were standing up and saying their goodbyes. Severus shortly pondered about sprinting to the door to escape, but he did not care anymore. Tomorrow, Poppy would have him regardless of what happened now, and so he could spend the night in the hospital wing as well. _Maybe she will let me out a day earlier if I spend tonight in the infirmary. _Severus also had no intention of facing Minerva now. He has to apologize, and that was something he still had problems with. So he just sat there and waited for the others to leave.

After a few minutes, only Albus, Alastor, and Poppy were in the room with Severus. He had hide his hands under the table and was massaging them, but it had no effect. His gaze was fixed on the table, and so he only heard Poppy approach him.

"Show me your hands, Severus," she ordered while sitting on the chair beside him.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital wing for this, Poppy," Severus said in a low voice, still not looking up at her. He was embarrassed and would prefer not to have an audience for what would come.

"I would prefer to check if you are able to travel by Floo to the hospital wing first or if I should place you on a stretcher and float you in the infirmary."

That made Severus' head snap up. "No stretcher, Poppy." Seeing her expression, he added, "Please."

"Then show me your hands, Severus," Poppy ordered.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, even though he felt stupid asking.

"Oh, Merlin, Severus, I think Minerva is the person who should be mad with you, but she isn't."

"Minerva? What happened, Severus?" Albus asked.

"Not now, Albus," Poppy said, before Severus could reply. "I want to check him first."

Severus willed his hands to stop shaking and his heart to beat slower, but he was unsuccessful. So when he shifted to face Poppy fully, she could see his hands shaking violently.

Poppy placed her hands over his. "Don't try to stop the shake, Severus. You just make it worse. Try to relax."

Severus tried his best, but his hands were still trembling. His heartbeat seemed to slow down, but that could be because Poppy's hands were on his. She always had a calming effect on him.

"How long have you had this problem, Severus?" Poppy asked while examining his hands.

"I don't know. Maybe a week?" Seeing her skeptical gaze, he added, "Or three weeks?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" Poppy asked sternly.

"An answer."

"Why didn't you come to me and let me check you?"

"Because I thought it would go away on its own. It's not happening every day. Just sometimes."

"Has anything you've ever worried about gone away by itself, Severus?" Poppy asked, drawing her wand.

"Hmpf."

"I thought so," Poppy said. She waved her wand over Severus' whole body.

Severus waited anxious for Poppy's results. "So what is it?"

"Why don't you tell me, Severus?" Poppy said, eying him closely.

"If I knew, I would have solved the problem by now," Severus said, irritated.

"What have you taken lately?" Poppy leaned back in her chair.

"Nothing," Severus said quickly. Too quickly.

"Try again!" Poppy ordered.

Severus glanced nervously over to Albus and Alastor.

Seeing Severus' glance, she addressed Albus. "Would you please visit Minerva on your way to your quarters, Albus? Tell her that I am keeping Severus in the infirmary and she can visit him in the morning."

Albus understood the broad hint and stood up. "Do I have to worry about Severus, Poppy?"

"Do we ever not have to worry about our stubborn Potions Master, Albus?" she replied sarcastically.

"What about the tremor? Is it something serious?" Albus asked worriedly.

"You don't have to hire a new Potions Master, but Charlie has to take over for a few days if Severus cooperates with me. If not, it will be a few weeks, I think." She looked at Severus the whole time she spoke, who had paled even more.

"I will come by tomorrow, Severus. Let Poppy do her work. She knows what's best for you." He turned to the door.

"Tell Minerva that I am sorry, Albus," Severus said, attempting to stand up to make sure that Albus heard him.

Poppy pushed him back into the chair. "Oh no, Severus, you will apologize to Minerva yourself. You can discuss whatever you want with Minerva tomorrow when she visits you."

"What if she does not come? I was a little harsh," Severus said softly.

"A little? Well, that is one way to put it." Poppy shook her head.

"Until tomorrow, Severus," Albus said and left the room.

"So, back to the question, Severus. What have you taken?"

Severus lowered his gaze again. "Just some Calming Draughts and some Sleep Potions, but not Dreamless Sleep. I know all about the addiction."

"You can get addicted to any Sleeping Draught, even if you switch them around."

Severus blushed. _Why does she always find out?_ "I did not take them every night. Just when I felt too tired and could not find sleep on my own."

"And how often was that?"

Severus stood up. "Merlin, I don't know, Poppy. Why do you have to ask so much? Can't you just heal me?"

"Running away from me does not help at all, Severus. Sit down."

"I'm not running away," Severus stated, but realize that he was already standing meters away from Poppy.

Alastor had stood up. The movement reminded Severus of his presence. "I'm not trying to run away. Really." He backed away from Alastor.

"Merlin, calm down, Severus," Alastor said. He turned to his wife. "I better leave you two alone, Poppy. You can call me if you need my help."

"Yes, Alastor. I'll take Severus to the infirmary and stay there until he is asleep. Don't wait up for me."

"See you tomorrow, Severus," Alastor said and left.

"Come on, we better move you into a bed. We can discuss the potions tomorrow, Severus," Poppy said tiredly.

"You won't use a stretcher, will you?" Severus asked worriedly.

"No, but we better walk to the infirmary. The Floo would drain too much of your magic."

Ten minutes later, Severus was snug in the warm bedclothes of his infirmary bed. He was not alone this time. A second-year Ravenclaw girl was lying in a bed on his left. Severus' bed was in the corner of the hospital wing, and Poppy had drawn the curtains around the bed.

"I'll give a special potion to relax and sleep Severus, but tomorrow we will start learning a new method to relax and fall asleep, so that you will not need a potion in future, okay?"

Severus just nodded. He was so tired. But his heart was still beating fast, and so he could not find sleep on his own.

Minutes after drinking the potion, Severus was deeply asleep.

_**

* * *

Please review! It's the only way to let me know that you are still interested!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta, saiyanwizardgurl, for correcting my story and improving it._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

**_Dear readers, _**

_I'm a little distracted by my other stories, but the quick correction of my beta made it possible to update now. I'm interested to hear what you wish to happen in this story before I finish it. I can not promise to write all what you wish for but maybe I can fullfull some wishes. So please let me know. Don't ask me about Lucius or Draco. I know many of you want to read about them, but I see now way to add them in this part of the Taking Care series._

_Sunny  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Awaking**

Severus' hand automatically searched for Minerva's when he woke up, but there was nothing, not even a cushion. He abruptly opened his eyes and looked in the direction he assumed Minerva would be. He winced at the bright light and realized that he was in the infirmary.

"Ah, you are awake, Severus," Poppy observed, slipping through the closed curtain. The events of last night came back into Severus' mind, and he groaned.

"So happy to see me? I'm hurt," Poppy said sarcastically and started to wave her wand over him.

The familiar tingle of a Diagnostic Spell annoyed Severus. "This is definitely not the way I want to start my day," he said grudgingly.

"Then you should learn to come to me sooner. How often do I have to tell you that asking for help – "

"Isn't a weakness. Yes, yes, I remember hearing you say that on occasion," Severus interrupted her.

"Too bad you are not internalizing it. Can you also remember how often I've told you that you are – "

"An imbecile? Unreasonable? Several times, I would say. I did not know that you wanted me to count. I will remember to make a check list from now on."

"Very funny, Severus. What I wanted to ask is if you remember how often I told you that you are not taking care of yourself. You have not gained as much weight as you need to, and you haven't slept properly. You should have come to me the moment you started to have problems sleeping! Or at least when the trembling started." She moved the headboard so that Severus could sit. "No answer?" She looked questioningly at his face.

"Hmpf," Severus replied.

"Minerva will come by in an hour, so maybe you should stop being childish and think about some answers. I'm sure she will want some as well."

Minutes later, Severus was sitting in front of a tray with breakfast. Knowing that Poppy would not leave him before he had eaten all of it, he started to munch. "At least you seem to have appetite." She sat down in a chair beside the bed and watched him.

"You don't have to stay and watch me," Severus said, annoyed.

"Oh, I think I do," she said and did not move.

Rolling his eyes, he finished his meal under the watchful eyes of the Mediwitch. "Satisfied?" he spat at her.

"Yes. If you would eat like this at every meal, you would have gained the extra weight you need," Poppy said sternly.

"May I go to the washroom, Poppy?" Severus asked.

"Yes, you are not bound to the bed. I will only keep you here today, and if you want, you can leave the hospital wing tomorrow. You only have to come here or to Alastor's and my quarters for a nap and the nights for the following days."

"Nap?" Severus shouted, shocked.

"Yes, nap. Exactly a one hour nap each day. And I only count the time you really sleep, not the time when you trash around or feign sleeping," Poppy said, sternly.

"No, Poppy. What if the students find out? No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes, Severus," Poppy said derisively. "You could also stay here for the next week and spend the whole time in bed. I don't care. It's up to you."

Severus looked, shocked, at her. _And I thought I would never give her the chance to boss me around again._ "Then I will take the first option," Severus mumbled, putting on his bathrobe and slippers.

"So you assure me you will come to take a nap every day and go to sleep every night at eight?"

"Eight?! Poppy, you must be joking." Severus looked at the Mediwitch. When he saw her stern face and no trace of a grin, he sullenly said, "Eight it is, then." With that, he slipped past her and headed for the washroom.

_______________

Severus was reading the Potions journal Poppy had given him when Minerva arrived. She came over to the bed, stopped only a meter away from him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Something to say, Severus?"

He groaned. "I am sorry, Minerva. If I could, I would take everything I said back."

"Everything? So even when you said that you love me?" she asked angrily.

"Of course not. Oh, come on, Minerva, you know what I mean. I'm sorry for storming out of our – your quarters. And I'm sorry for assuming that our friends pitied you."

Hearing his slip of tongue immediately made her relax and forget all her anger at him. Or at least a great amount of the anger. She came closer and finally decided to sit on the edge of the bed.

Severus grabbed eagerly her hand. "Please tell me you will forgive me, Minerva."

Seeing his pleading face, she could not resist kissing him. "Of course I forgive you, you stupid man."

Feeling relived, he enjoyed the kiss very much.

"What did Poppy say? How are you?" Minerva asked.

"She said I can leave tomorrow."

"What? That must be a joke. You haven't slept and eaten properly in a while, Severus. She shouldn't let you out so soon. I will go speak with her." She stood up and was stopped by Severus refusing to let go of her hand.

"No, Minerva, please," he begged.

"Severus, it is obvious that I'm not able to coax you into eating and sleeping enough. A few days in the infirmary will do you good. Let me go." She tried to free her hand.

"I will be better, Minerva," he said, panicking. "I even have to come back here for the nights."

"And for midday naps, Severus," Poppy said while she slipped through the curtain. "By the way, I have placed a Silencing Charm on the curtains."

Severus groaned. He had hoped he could avoid talking about the naps a little longer.

"Poppy, I still think he should stay here for a few days," Minerva tried to reason with Poppy. "You know him, and I cannot seem to convince him to eat and sleep properly."

Severus was shocked. "Minerva, please stop!" He faced the Mediwitch and said, "I promise to be better, Poppy, please, don't listen to her."

"Calm down, Severus, I won't keep you longer here than I told you," Poppy said calmly.

"But Poppy – " Minerva started, but was interrupted by the Mediwitch.

"Minerva, only you can support him, and you do so very well. It is not your duty to watch him all the time and coax him into following my orders. That is my responsibility, and I assure you that I will keep a closer eye on him this time."

"I'm still in the room," Severus said grumpily.

"Yes, and you should internalize everything I just said," Poppy replied.

"And I assure you I am still not convinced that this is the best way, Severus," Minerva said sternly.

Severus looked, unsure, at Minerva. _What do I say?_

"I will leave you two alone," Poppy said and left.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta, saiyanwizardgurl, for correcting my story and improving it._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

**_Dear readers, _**

_I have some inspiration problems with this story, but I like very much how this chapter came out. I hope you like it as well.  
_

_Sunny_

* * *

Chapter 6 – A Conversation with Minerva

Minerva noticed that she had no chance of changing Poppy's or Severus' opinion, and so she gave up. She sat on Severus' bed and held his hand while they talked peacefully until the topic of the conversation came to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Minerva told him that she had spoken with Charlie yesterday and that Charlie was concerned about Remus and Severus' relationship. "Why don't you tell Charlie about it? He is really worried. You know that he is always trying to maintain harmony amongst the staff."

"What is between Remus and me is our problem, not Charlie's. He has nothing to do with it," Severus said grumpily. He did not want to talk about this. "That sneaky Potions assistant shall stay out of my affairs. And why the hell is he talking to you about it?"

"Because he already tried talking with you about it, but you refused and left the room. Albus sent Charlie to me when he did not know what to tell him. You know that Albus still feels guilty about you and Remus and what happened while your were at school."

"And he damn well should feel guilty, Minerva. Don't try to come to Albus' defense. He favored them, and you know it. He has no right to talk to anyone about my problems with Lupin," Severus said, agitated, and tried to sit up.

"Calm down or I will leave and call Poppy," Minerva said sternly and pushed him back gently. "So you confess that you still have a problem with Remus? I thought you two had come to a sort of understanding."

"Yes, we have, but that does not mean I have to cuddle with the bloody werewolf," Severus spat bitterly.

"Nobody says you should, Severus. But you could start calling him by his first name and try to forgive what happened when you were teenagers. You know that Remus has problems being a werewolf. He definitely does not like it when you remind him about it all the time, especially in the presence of others. Even when they are friends. How would you feel if he called you an ex-Death Eater all the time? That is something you want to forget, and it was something you had a choice in," Minerva said calmly.

Severus was starting to get angry. "Worried about your damn Gryffindor cub? I'm your...your...damn, you should be on my side, not his." Severus pulled his hand out of Minerva's and turned away from her. "I don't want to talk to you. Go and play with your werewolf. Maybe he makes you happier."

Minerva sighed. "Don't take it personally, Severus. I have no intention of 'playing' with Remus, as you said. The fact that I want to discuss an unpleasant topic with you does not mean that I'm not happy with you. Couples talk about unpleasant topics, Severus, and you will not push me away by insulting me when I do so. You are my friend, my lover, and the most important person in my life, and when I'm worried or want to talk about something that troubles you, then I will do it whether you like it or not. Now turn around, you stubborn git."

Severus still was angry, but hearing her tell him that he was the most important person in her life, some of the anger blew over. He tuned around and looked at the woman he loved so much that he would consider changing his behavior toward Remus for. _But she must not notice that I am putty in her hands,_ Severus mused. "I try to be civil to him. Ask him, and he will tell you the same. I do not know why other people have to intervene. No one was interested when we were at school, but now it is the poor little were – Gryffindor who seems to be bullied, right?"

"Severus, you know that you are more important to me than Remus, but yes, I'm worried about your relationship with him and that maybe you are hurting him with what you say."

"Why are you not worried about me? Every time I see Remus, I am reminded of Potter and Black. And he is a werewolf. He could hurt people if he forgot to take his Wolfsbane again, like in Potter's third year," Severus argued with her.

"That was one time, Severus, and he had learned from that mistake. He has apologized for it over and over, and he still feels guilty about it. It will not happen again."

"Yes, because I remind him of it every time. If everyone mollycoddled him like you and the others, he would be caught off guard again," Severus said.

"Remus is reminded that he is a werewolf every full moon, Severus. He doesn't need you to remind him. He suffers from the transformation, and not even your potions can prevent it," Minerva said sadly.

"I know that the Wolfsbane cannot help him in that case. I am trying damn hard to find a solution for it, Minerva." Severus became angry again. _She seems to think I enjoy Lupin's pain,_ he thought bitterly.

"I know that you've spent hours in your laboratory trying to find a better Wolfsbane recipe and a potion to help Remus with the after-effects of the transformation. You are a warm-hearted and loyal man, Severus. I just wonder why you still put up a front with Remus," Minerva said conciliatory.

"And, again, I ask you to go and question Lupin to see if he is as hurt by it as you and Charlie are. You are all overreacting. You're also unobservant because I can be civil toward him, especially after full moon when he is unwell. And yesterday I played poker with him, and I called him by his first name. Why don't you see things like that?" Severus asked annoyed.

"Let's not fight over this. I will speak with Remus as you asked, okay?" Minerva said and leaned over to kiss him.

"That's Slytherin tactic, woman," Severus growled playfully.

"Yes, and it always works on my favorite Slytherin," she said seductively and placed kiss after kiss on Severus' lips.

"You will be the death of me," Severus said, grabbing her and pulling her onto himself.

Minerva squeaked when her feet left the floor. "Severus, what if Poppy comes in?" She tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"You have to make up for disturbing the patient. We do not want Poppy to see that I was angry when she checks on me. So you better make me feel good. And this – " he kissed her deeply " – makes me feel much better."

"And this, Severus, will also make you feel much better, and it will give you more energy for activities like that," Poppy said as she caught the two professors snuggling in bed. She was balancing a tray on her hands and watched, amused, when Minerva jumped up from the bed and started to blush.

"Can't you make yourself known before you come in?" Severus asked, annoyed. He did not care that Poppy had caught them, but he knew that it made Minerva uncomfortable. Severus would like to shout to the world what a lucky man he was, and he loved to show all those around him that Minerva belonged to him.

"This is a hospital wing, and I'm your Mediwitch. I have all the right to come in whenever I feel the need. And right now, I felt the need because it is dinnertime." She placed the tray in front of him and was looking at him challenging. "And it is not my fault if your snog-foggy mind prevented you from hearing me call 'Dinner time' and 'I'm coming in.' Maybe there is a reason why this is called a place to rest and healing and not a place to burn yourself out." She raised an eyebrow, daring Severus to talk back.

Severus glared at her. "One day, Poppy, I swear I will walk in on Moody and you, and then – "

"And then you will blush like hell, boy, don't pretend anything else would happen," Alastor said, grinning as he pushed through the curtains.

"Is this Kings Cross?" Severus spat while following Alastor with his eyes.

"What did I miss?" Alastor asked his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

Before Poppy could answer, Minerva said, "I think I will go. I will come back later."

Severus wanted to stop her, but she was faster. He almost knocked the tray off the bed and only Poppy's fast reaction prevented the food from spilling all over the floor.

"You missed our two hormonal professors jumping the mattress when I walked in on them," Poppy said, arranging the dishes.

Severus mouth fell open. "We did not…jump the mattress!"

Alastor chuckled. "Don't let her mock you, lad." With that, he sat down on the edge of the bed and patted Severus' leg. "I'm here to ask if you would mind if I accompany you while eat and nap. I have a free afternoon. Remus has the last class today, and I only have to take over from tomorrow. So what do you think? Would you like company?"

"Who would willingly take a nap?" Severus asked, confused. _Is that some kind of trick? But what for?_ Severus mused.

Alastor laughed heartily. Severus was sure that he could be heard miles away. He loved Alastor's laugh so much because it caused a tickle in his chest. "Old men like me, lad."

"Severus will nap, Alastor. Snoring him into a coma isn't an option," Poppy said, not so happy about her husband's idea. _Why can't he talk to me about it before asking Severus? Severus will jump at any possibility of escaping sleep._

"I will place an Anti-Snoring Charm on myself. He normally sleeps with Minerva, so we should arrange similar circumstances so he learns to sleep properly," Alastor argued.

"You think you and Minerva are similar?" Severus asked, still shocked that Alastor even offered this.

"Not in the ways you're thinking, and I can assure you I don't want to be kissed awake if you wake up first," Alastor said.

Severus wriggled his face and Alastor went on. "It's just that you normally have company while sleeping, so maybe it will help. Minerva would be too distracting at the moment, but I hope I won't cause your hormones to boil over." Alastor grinned wickedly at Severus. Only his old Auror reflexes allowed him block the cushion Severus had thrown.

"Stop this, both of you," Poppy scolded them in a stern and determined voice. "If the food falls on the floor, you two will be in big trouble, I promise you." She forcefully grabbed the cushion out of Alastor's hand and tucked it behind the silent Potions Master. Alastor was making faces behind Poppy's back, but Severus did not dare to grin. "Miss Albot is still in the infirmary. She still has to eat in bed, but you may eat with Alastor at the table. However, that would mean she will see you in a bathrobe and slippers."

"I don't care. I would like to stand up," Severus said, glad that this would give him the opportunity to leave the bed.

"As you wish." She took the tray and placed it unceremoniously in Alastor's arm. "Here. Bring it over to the table and order something for yourself as well. I will help Severus get ready."

Five minutes later, Poppy drew open the curtains and Severus dragged himself over to the table. One glance at the Ravenclaw girl and he was relieved that she had to eat in bed. It was one thing for her to see him like this but another to have to eat with her at the table dressed like this. _She would have seen me like this when I go to the washroom anyway.

* * *

Please review! Every single review means a lot to me and it encourages me to go on.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta, saiyanwizardgurl, for correcting my story and improving it._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

**_Dear readers, _**

_I really hope I will be able to finish this story with the next chapter! It is becoming tooo similar to what I planned for "Bonding"! I'm not satisfied with the overall lot for this story but I have no idea how to fic it at the moment. I will write the next and hopefully last chapter this afternoon and then will concentrate on Bonding again. I have two very hard weeks at work in front of me and don't know how much I will be able to write. So please encourage me with your review!  
_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Nap**

Dinner was delicious, and Severus enjoyed his time out of bed. Alastor told him about his plans for the next Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. He had to teach alone because the full moon was approaching. When they had finished the meal, Severus was exhausted. _And again, there is this phenomenon of me feeling more tired when I am in the hospital wing rather than in my own quarters, _Severus thought, annoyed.

Alastor noticed Severus' drowsiness and stood up to go over to him. He laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on, Severus, let's get you ready for our nap." With that, he supported Severus to the bathroom.

Poppy was waiting for them when they emerged. "I have arranged everything in our quarters, Alastor. I will just check on Miss Albot, and then I will come and check on Severus. Get him into bed."

"I do enjoy when you talk about me as if I am not in the room," Severus mumbled sarcastically.

"You looked a little tired, Severus, and I just wanted to get you into a bed as soon as possible. So let Alastor take you to our quarters." She gestured for Alastor to go now.

Soon both wizards were in Poppy and Alastor's bedroom. Finally Severus realized where they were and stiffened. Alastor, who was trying to push Severus gently onto the bed, look questioningly at Severus when he refused to move. "What's going on in your head, Severus?"

"I will not sleep in your bed," Severus said, looking scandalized at Alastor.

Alastor laughed and patted Severus' shoulder. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Severus. We can hardly nap together in the infirmary."

Severus realized that he had not even thought about how it would happen; he just was happy that he would not be alone. "I don't know."

"So, what's the problem with sleeping in this bed? Is it because Poppy and I sleep here? Or because I'll be sleeping with you?" Alastor asked patiently.

"I don't know, it just does not seem right," Severus said, confused. He did not even know why he felt uncomfortable with it.

"Sorry, but I can't see what wouldn't be right. It's just a bed. The only difference to your bed in the hospital wing is that it is big enough for both of us and we don't have an audience. You don't think I would do something inappropriate, do you?" Alastor asked seriously, eyeing Severus closely.

Severus wrinkled his face and said, "Of course not. I don't think you would confuse me with Poppy even if you are sleepy."

Alastor took a step backward and theatrically eyed Severus up and down. "No, I don't think so. I would say you two are easily distinguishable."

Severus rolled his eyes and took an unsure step in the direction of the bed. Alastor gave him the time he needed and passed him to pull back the sheets. "When you are ready, come over here, and I will get you into bed." Severus sighed and thought it would be too embarrassing to back out now, so he went over to Alastor and let him help him out of the bathrobe and slippers.

Poppy knocked on the door and came in. "Not sleeping yet?" she asked, surprised.

"We had some issues to clear up, Poppy," Alastor explained as he pushed Severus gently onto the bed. "Relax, Severus," he said to the already stiffening wizard.

Poppy moved behind Alastor and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let me check him. Make yourself comfortable." When Alastor made space for her, she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Everything okay, Severus?" she asked kindly.

"I do not know if this is such a good idea." He was stiff and looked as if he was fighting the urge to bolt off the bed.

"You can trust us, Severus. It is just an hour nap," she said calmingly, laying a comforting hand on Severus' chest. She could feel is heart beating fast under her hand. "There is no reason to panic, Severus. I want you to breath with me. Very calmly, okay?"

Severus nodded, but not before he shot a quick glance to the other side of the bed. Alastor had settled down and was lying on his side facing Severus. "Okay, now look at me, and we will start to breath together." She waited until she had Severus' full attention and then started to give commands for breathing in and out for some time. When she felt the tension leave his body, she said, "That was very good, Severus. I would like to try something else now. Please close your eyes."

Immediately, Severus stiffened again and looked scared at Poppy. _No, I do not want to close my eyes, and I do not want to sleep. I am tired, but sleeping is worse. Merlin, why did I agree to this?_ Severus thought, panicking.

Poppy let a very small amount of calming magic free. Just enough to stop Severus' alarm. She wanted him to sleep without magic or potions. _He has to realize that he is safe here._ "You cannot fall asleep with your eyes open, can you, sweetheart? And sleeping is what we are here for, right?" she asked him gently.

_Oh, Merlin, she has no idea how hard this is,_ Severus thought desperately. "I don't know, Poppy. Maybe we should stop – "

"Severus, there is nothing to be afraid of. We will both sleep peacefully for an hour and then we can have fun playing a game of chess, okay?" Alastor tried to convince him.

"Thank you for not offering me a lollipop if I am a good boy and close my eyes," Severus said, annoyed, but also amused. He relaxed a little. He knew he could trust them, and the sooner he closed his eyes, the sooner it would be over. After taking a deep breath, he looked at Poppy and then closed his eyes.

"Okay, let's have another round of breathing together," Poppy said, and she immediately started to tell him when to breathe in and out. After a while, she said, "Now, I want you to tense you right hand and hold it until I tell you to let go. So tense it now." After a few seconds, she said, "And now let the tension go, Severus. Feel how your hand is more relaxed and heavier now. It is sinking into the mattress. It's totally relaxed."

Severus could hear Poppy's monotone voice as if she was in his head. He totally forgot about Alastor and anything else. Only Poppy's voice in his head was important now and the relaxed feeling in his limbs. Poppy had asked him to do this tension thing several times with all his limbs and his torso and now they had reached his right foot. He could hardly follow her monotone commands and every time she told him to relax, he had the feeling to sink deeper in the mattress and deeper into his body. He could hear Poppy saying, "Your whole body is totally relaxed. Feel how heavy it is sinking in the bed. Your breathe is calm and even and you are totally safe here. Breathe in...and out...in...and—"

_______________________

"Wake up, my boy," Alastor said while gently stroking Severus' collarbone.

Severus groaned and tried to avoid Alastor's hand. "Let me sleep."

"No, lad, you have to wake up. The hour is over," Alastor said, amused.

Severus opened his eyes and looked grumpily at Alastor. "First you want me to sleep, and when I finally do, you insist I wake up again. I have not slept that well for a long time. Please let me sleep a little longer." He turned away from Alastor and curled in on himself.

Alastor chuckled. "Uncoil yourself, Severus, or I will call Poppy." He swatted Severus' behind playfully and then stood up to avoid the cushion that was thrown at him. He laughed and threw the cushion back. "I will wait outside, lad. I'll give you five minutes. If you are not outside by then, I'll come back with a bucket of cold water."

Severus groaned again and rolled on his back. _Merlin, I have not slept so well in my whole life. _The relaxation exercise was remarkable. The bed was also very comfortable, and he could not understand why he felt so unsure about it an hour ago. He felt safe and relaxed as if nothing could harm him in this room. The image of Alastor holding a bucket full of water came into his mind, and he unwillingly pulled the bedclothes away to get out of bed. _Those Healers have strange ideas about how to heal someone. Forcing me to wake up when they say that sleeping is the best therapy, _Severus mused, annoyed. He really was looking forward to the night, but remembering that he had to spend it in his hospital wing bed again made him lose the good feeling.

He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands, when Poppy entered the room. She wondered if he had fallen asleep in this position because he did not react to her knocking or when she addressed him. Quickly, she went over and tried to speak to him. "Severus, can you hear me?"

The rustling sound of Poppy's uniform, her movement, and her loud voice made him finally aware of her. He looked up and said sleepy, "Oh, so not the bucket."

"What?" Poppy asked and felt his forehead. "Are you delirious?"

Severus rolled his eyes, pushed her hand from his forehead and tried to stand up.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked while pushing him back to the bed.

"To the bathroom, where else? Alastor threatened me with a bucket full of cold water if I am not up and ready in five minutes. I fear the five minutes are already over," Severus said while trying to remember how much time had passed.

"Yes, they are, but you will go nowhere without your bathrobe and slippers, Severus." She helped him to dress and cast a quick diagnostic spell on him.

"I am still tired. Why did you wake me? First you want me to sleep, and then you want me to wake up. That's not fair," Severus said stubbornly.

"Stop sulking, Severus, or you will not get a lollipop for sleeping so nicely," Poppy said mockingly. She did not react to the glare the Potions Master was throwing at her and said, "One hour is enough for your midday nap. Otherwise you won't sleep well in the night. You need a regular sleep schedule."

"I will never sleep like this at night, Poppy," he said sadly and avoided her eyes.

Poppy sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Why do you think so?"

"I cannot relax like this in my own bed and definitely not in the hospital bed where one of my students is lying only a few meters away and anyone can come in." Severus let his head hang, but enjoyed Poppy's closeness.

"Then we will practice a few more times until you can relax on your own. Later, you won't need me to help you. And as long as you cannot manage it alone, you will not sleep in your own or Minerva's quarters. And if you think you can't sleep in the infirmary bed, you are more than welcome to join us here," Poppy said.

Severus' head jerked up when the words finally made sense. "What?" He looked shocked.

Poppy had to grin. "Oh, come on, Severus, you have already discussed with Alastor that he has no romantic attraction towards you, and I would not take advantage of you either."

"It's not like that. Why do you both have to mock me? It is your bed, and I can hardly sleep between you two, can I? I'm too old," Severus explained.

Poppy sighed. "Severus, you are my patient and friend, and I want to watch you. Sleeping here would be the easiest way. You would spare me a lot of running between the quarters and the infirmary. I don't have problems with letting Minerva, Remus, Charlie, or even Hagrid into my bed if that would help them. There is nothing inappropriate or embarrassing about it. And as for your concern about sleeping between Alastor and me, you are free to choose a side and we will take the other one if that makes you more comfortable."

Severus stared open-mouthed at her and did not know what to say.

"Has he lured you into falling asleep with him?" Alastor was shouting through the closed bedroom door. "The tea is getting cold."

Poppy laughed. "Come on. You can think about where you want to sleep later."

_______________

They ate cookies and drank tea. Severus was listening, relaxed, while Alastor and Poppy talked about Poppy's mother's plan to visit them soon. From time to time, Severus noticed that there was still a cookie on his plate, even though he was sure that a second before there was not one. Every time he was watching Poppy, Alastor snuck something on his plate, and when he watched Alastor, it was Poppy who used her chance to fatten him up. Finally, he decided to stare at his plate so that neither of them had the chance to put another sweet on his plate.

A knock on the door stopped Alastor and Poppy's chatter, and Severus looked up. Poppy stood up and went to open the door. Seconds later, she came back with Remus in tow.

Remus looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I hope I'm not disturbing you. I just don't want to be alone right now and thought we could talk about the lesson plan, Alastor."

Severus felt uncomfortable sitting in bathrobe and slippers in foreign quarters and frantically thought about a way out. He tried to push his chair back to stand up, but Alastor had positioned his good foot behind one of the chair legs so that Severus could not move.

Alastor looked at Remus and said, "We have already talked about the lesson plans, and there is no need to make up a reason to come and visit us when you feel like company. And now there are three of us, so we can play skat. At least I have a chance of winning that. Severus would have beaten me at chess by a mile. So, sit down and eat some cookies." He gestured for Remus to sit down and then looked at Severus, who was still trying to move his chair. "And you, lad, are going nowhere, especially not before you finish your afternoon snack." He looked sternly at Severus to show him that he would not let him run away.

"But I'm already fini – " Severus looked at his plate and found two cookies laying innocently on his plate. He angrily looked at Poppy as he saw Remus sitting down out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't look at me, Severus. I was at the door," Poppy said innocently.

Severus switched his gaze to Alastor. "And I was busy telling the stubborn Potions Master to stay were he was. Maybe the house-elves also think that you need a little more on your ribs than skin."

Severus grunted. "I am fully aware of the fact that you two have been sneaking cookies onto my plate the entire time." He took one of them and placed it on Remus' plate. "Here…Remus. You need something in your stomach for the Wolfbane. Be sure to let Minerva and Charlie know that I shared my sweets with you and called you by your given name. It's a wonder they let me brew your potion without having someone else check it."

Remus took the cookie and said, "Yes, I'm sorry. I heard that they were pestering you. I told them to stop and that we are able to solve our problems on our own."

"So you have a problem with me?" Severus looked seriously at Remus. _Can it be that he really takes it seriously when I call him names?_

"I think we are coping much better since the final battle. Don't you think so?" Remus looked questioningly at Severus, who grumpily gnawed on his cookie. He could hardly suppress a grin when he saw that there was a new cookie on Severus' plate.

"Yes, I agree. If I was you, I would stop grinning stupidly about the fact that this mollycoddling Mediwitch has just put another cookie on my plate and stick to looking at my own," Severus said, and couldn't suppress grin.

Remus looked down at his plate to see that two cookies had been placed on it without him noticing. He laughed and happily started to eat.

* * *

_I'm starting to love Alastor. I want one for myself._

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta, saiyanwizardgurl, for correcting my story and improving it._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

**_Dear readers, _**

_I managed to finish it. I'm not very satisfied, but I think it is at least okay.  
_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Truce**

They had played four rounds of skat when Alastor was called away by the Headmaster, so Remus and Severus were now sitting in Poppy and Alastor's living room, unsure of what to do. "So, Minerva has spoken with you?" Severus finally asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

Remus leaned back, exhausted. In nine hours, he would be transforming into a werewolf and his bones were already aching. "Yes, she did. As I already told you, I ask her to stop interfering in our affairs. I also talked to Charlie as he was the one who set the ball rolling. I told them that we can solve our problems alone."

Severus eyed Remus closely, but decided to not mention the pain the other man was in. There was nothing he could do about it anyway. He had tried to find a potion that eased the pain, but so far nothing work. _At least the potion to ease the pain after the transformation works._ "So, there are problems to solve?"

Remus looked at Severus, unsure what the other was playing at. "You cannot expect me to like your constant reminders about what I am, Severus. Of course this is a problem for me."

"I thought you knew that I do not mean it harshly. It is more like a warning. You – "

Remus stood up abruptly. He turned away from Severus, ran his hand through his hair and went over to the fireplace. "Severus, please. Maybe it's not the best time to discuss this. I really don't feel well. I have apologized so many times to you for Sirius and James. I couldn't do anything about the incident in the Shack while we were students. As for the incident in Harry's third year, I have apologized more than I can remember. I know it was wrong, dangerously wrong, and it won't happen again. I don't need your constant reminders about me being a werewolf. I _feel_ it in me, and I'm grateful for every moment I can just forget it and be Remus, not the man who transforms into a beast every full moon. I hate it, Severus, and I hate what I'm capable of doing while I'm in my werewolf form." He turned to face the other man. "Do you think I enjoy giving up all my control to the beast? Do you know how it feels to wake up after a transformation, always fearing that the potion did not have enough effect and that my hands are covered in blood of a victim and not only my own? Invent something to tame the wolf, and I'm willing to take it, even if it would mean extreme pain for me." Remus went over to the table again and looked directly in Severus' face. "I don't want to endanger others. Help me, Severus."

Severus looked dumbfounded at Remus. _What can I say? I did not know that he was fighting so hard with his curse and that he still hurt by what I say to him._ "I am already trying, Remus. I do try." He stood up, and turned away from the table and Remus. He could not stand to face Remus any longer. "Do you know how many books I read about lycanthropy? Do you know how much time I spend trying to find a potion to ease your pain or to stop the transformation? I try so hard." This time, it was Severus who ran his hand nervously through his hair.

Remus sank down into his chair and supported his head in his hands. "I know, Severus, I know. I'm grateful for it. I'm sorry that I made you angry. That wasn't my intention. I'm just in so much pain, and I'm on the edge so close to the transformation."

"I know. As I said, I have studied lycanthropy more than anything else," Severus said, deep in thought. "I owe you for the final battle."

Remus jumped up from his chair. "You owe me nothing, Severus. If that is the reason why you're trying to help me, then – "

"Merlin, _shut up_," Severus shouted at him. Remus looked angrily back at him. "I'm not doing this just because you rescued my life, okay? It feels better to pretend that is the reason. Every time I look at you, I see Potter and Black. I cannot stop it. I wish I could, but I can't. When I call you names, I just want to make sure that I never have to face you in your werewolf from again, and, yes, I make it to pay you back for not helping me when Po...damn, I don't want to talk with you." Severus turned away again and supported himself with his hands on the wall.

Remus sat down again and said in a small voice, "It seems the others are more observant than we thought. It seems we really still have some problems."

"And now?" Severus asked without changing his position.

"I don't know. I would really like to become friends with you. After seeing that you accepted Charlie as a friend, I hoped we could become friends as well. But I can't change that I didn't stop James and Sirius while we were students. I understand that you can't forget it. I hoped that when we started to become something close to friends after the battle that you could forgive me for our past, but if it was just because you felt you owed it to me, then stop it. You owe me nothing. If you like, you can call us even and forget what I did in the battle," Remus said while trying to gauge a reaction.

Severus said nothing for some time and just when Remus wanted to stand up and leave, Severus said, "Fine, let us say we are even. Neither of us owes the other anything."

Remus let his head hang and sighed. "Okay, Severus, I will try to find someone else to brew the Wolfsbane for me. Even if you don't have to, could you please give me a tip on who to ask?" Remus felt miserable. _It will be so hard to find someone to brew the Wolfbane, and it will be even harder to trust the brewer. _He knew deep in his heart that Severus would never use him as a guinea pig or poison him, but he had heard from other werewolves that they were not so lucky.

That made Severus turn. "Are you crazy, Lupin?" He realized that he had used his last name once again, but he thought he deserved it for being so stupid. "I brew the Wolfsbane not because I feel I owe it to you. I brew it because I do not want to see anyone suffer." He looked at Remus and then started to grin. "And I must admit I enjoy the challenge. One day, I will find a solution for your problem, I am sure."

Remus had to grin as well. "Very touching, Severus. Thanks for making me feel like a guinea pig and not a werewolf."

Severus eyed Remus closely and finally said, "Let us make a truce. I will try to see you as 'Remus' and not as a part of the Marauders and will try not to remind you that you are a werewolf, and you will never again mention that you rescued me in the battle. What do you think?"

Remus stood up and went over to Severus. "That sounds fantastic. Let's seal it with a handshake." He offered his hand to Severus.

"Sealed," Severus said and took the offered hand.

It was at that moment that Charlie came in. "Alastor let me in, and he said that he will be in soon. He's just having a little discussion with Peeves in the hall." He looked awkwardly at the two wizards. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Yes, I was just trying to pull off Remus' hand to chop it and use it as potion ingredients," Severus spat and let go of Remus' hand.

Charlie looked dumbfounded at Severus. "I can go if you want."

"Hmpf," Severus replied as he already heard the front door shut. Alastor was limping to the living room.

"No worries, Charlie. Severus is just a little grumpy because he isn't allowed to leave," Remus said to calm Charlie down.

"Who is grumpy?" Alastor asked as he entered the room.

Severus had sat down at the table again and refused to face any of the three men. "Nobody is grumpy, I was just kidding," Remus said. The last thing he wanted was for Severus to get angry and regret their agreement.

"Nice try, Remus. Too bad your partner in crime isn't as good at acting as you," Alastor said as he limped over to Severus. "So what can we do to lighten the mood for our grumpy old Potions master?" Alastor started to massage Severus' stiff shoulder muscles. _Whatever these two were discussing, Charlie picked the wrong time to come in, _Alastor mused.

"You could speak with Poppy and tell her to let me out," Severus spat, but the effect was muffled by his moan when Alastor worked on an especially hard knot in his right shoulder.

"Sorry, not possible. Try again," Alastor said.

"Then I fear there is nothing you can do to – ah," he cried out when Alastor found another hard knot and worked on it. He tried to avoid Alastor's hands, but he had him totally under his control.

"Stop fidgeting, Severus! You are stiff like hell," Alastor said, scolding.

Severus tried to relax, and after a few minutes his shoulders felt wonderfully warm and relaxed. "So now that you feel better, what about a round of poker?" Alastor asked.

"I already owe you my desserts for the next five meals, and I do not plan on losing any more. Poppy will kill me for refusing to eat my dessert and giving it to you. She will not believe that I lost it while playing poker."

"You could try to win them back," Alastor said, trying to convince Severus to play. "And if you can't win them back, I promise to wait until my wife isn't on your neck to ask you to fulfill your debt."

"Then there is still the problem about what I can afford to throw in the pot today," Severus said while leaning toward Alastor, who stood behind him with his hands lying calmly on his shoulders.

"How about we play for compliments? Every chip you throw in the pot will be a compliment for the winner," Alastor suggested.

"You are insane," Severus barked and shook his head. "I would prefer to play for desserts; who cares what Poppy says?"

"I heard that, Severus." Poppy's stern voice could be heard from the hall, seconds before the front door shut behind her and she entered the living room.

Alastor laughed and patted Severus' shoulder. "You brought it on yourself, lad." Severus just groaned.

Poppy glared at every man in the room, "So what's going on here?"

Alastor came over to his wife. "We were just discussing what we could do now and decided to play poker. Want to join us?"

"I have better things to do than playing with you lot. I'm just here to check on Remus and Severus, and then you can play whatever you want," Poppy said sternly.

"Please sit down beside Severus," Poppy ordered Remus.

She started to wave her wand over Remus and then asked him, "What hurts the most?"

"My knees and my wrists, but there is nothing you can do about – " He was interrupted by Poppy grabbing his wrists and sending healing magic.

When Poppy saw Remus surprised look, she said, "Severus isn't the only one who tries to educate himself to help you." She smiled warmly at him.

"That's amazing, Poppy," Remus said, looking in awe at his wrists, which now felt almost painless. Poppy laid her hands on his knees now. "Unfortunately, it only helps for two hours and it cannot be repeated too often, but it will let you enjoy the game." She smiled sadly at him.

"That's more than you can imagine, Poppy. Thank you," Remus said gratefully.

Poppy turned to Severus. "Now for my not so grateful patient. What was it you were talking about that you don't care what I think about it?" She looked at him sternly, and Severus shifted nervously in his chair.

"We were just discussing the stakes for the game. And I told Alastor that I could not bet dessert any longer, but he pestered me so long that I gave in and said what you overheard," Severus said innocently.

"Oh, wait until I get you alone, brat," Alastor said dangerously.

"I don't care who said this or that, but you will not play for desserts, Severus, and be warned that I will make sure that you eat your desserts the next weeks." Poppy started to wave her wand over Severus, and he rolled his eyes, annoyed. "One day your eyes will get stuck," Poppy said and hit Severus' head lightly with her wand. "When you have found another stake for the game, you can start, gentleman. If you need me, you know where to find me." With that, she left the room.

All men were settling down as Alastor gathered the poker cards and chips. "So let's play for fun today, boys. Remus, start dealing!"

And so they played. They all enjoyed the game. Alastor was glad that Severus was more relaxed now. Charlie noticed with satisfaction that Severus and Remus were trying to become friends. Remus was happy to have people around to forget his upcoming transformation. And Severus enjoyed feeling safe and relaxed in good company. With Charlie as his assistant, he had more time for himself, for Minerva, and for his own studies in the laboratory. He could trust Charlie; Charlie coming to Hogwarts had been the best thing that could have happened. _Who would have thought that I would really enjoy my life after the fall of the Dark Lord?_

**THE END**

* * *

_This was the last chapter of this story. Now, I will have more time for my story "Bonding". I plan to go on with the "Taking Care" Series, but first I will finish some of my other stories. Thank you very much for your reviews. I hope you will give me some on this last chapter as well! I would be very grateful. Your reviews are what it make worth to submit my stories here. **So please review!** Thanks you! _


End file.
